


Just go home...

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Drista finds Tommy crying in the woods.
Relationships: all platonic bby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Just go home...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Drista and Tommy are minors so I get it if they or someone they know wants this taken down. Please leave a comment if this crosses any boundaries.

Being Dreams sister had its perks. Everyone was too scared to mess with her, she knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t let her get hurt. She kinda hated it though, she hated the way people looked at her, she hated the way Dream would stare back. She was her own person dammit!

Anyway she usually liked that people were scared of her.

Usually.

But when you see your friend crying in the middle of the forest, you don’t usually want to scare them.

She just wanted to comfort Tommy, she wasn’t good with this kind of stuff but she had to try. She couldn’t just leave, one of her friends was scared and hurt.

She took a step towards him.

Tommy jumped, looking towards the noise.

He saw a mask.

“Don’t take another step you asshole!”

What?

Wasn’t he her friend?

“I swear to god if you come any closer i’ll shoot”

Was he serious? Whatever, there was no way he’d actually shoot her, and she could just block it anyway.

She took another step and held her shield out.

But instead of shooting he took a step back.

“Please just go away, don’t kill me dream!”

What the hell? Was he really that scared of Dream? It’s not like he would actually kill a kid right? Like seriously, Tommy was only a few years older than her.

“Please Drea-’

“Hey don’t worry it’s just me”

“Drista? What the hell are you doing here? It’s dangerous!”

“If it’s really that dangerous then you shouldn’t be here either”

“... It doesn’t matter, I have to be here. You don’t, so go home”

“You shouldn’t have to be here though! If you think it’s too dangerous for me then it’s definitely too dangerous for you!”

“... You haven’t died yet, you haven’t killed anyone, you’re too innocent to be involved in any wars. Go home Drista.”

“Yeah I agree with you, WE shouldn’t be involved in any wars because WE are children Tommy. If Dream really scares you so much, then that just proves that you shouldn’t be fighting in any wars! You shouldn’t be crying in the middle of the woods too scared to call for help! This is crazy Tommy, you're a kid too!”

“IT DOESN'T MATTER DRISTA! I have to do this! I have to be scared because if I’m not I’ll get killed, I have to fight in this war! I can’t just go back home, my home is gone! My family’s gone! You still have Dream, you still have a home to go back to, so please…. just go”

“...”

“Don’t spend your time trying to convince me that I shouldn’t be here… because I’m already here, and there’s no going back... so just leave... please”

“... Tommy come on, don’t cry. It’ll be okay! Everything’s gonna be fine okay!”

“... no, no it’s not, I can’t do this anymore drista, I can’t handle it. Wilbur’s gone, Phil killed him... techno’s trying to kill me, I can’t do this anymore, and I can’t go back so what do i do?”

“Come on, it’s okay! Wilbur’s still here and Phil was just doing what he had to! I’m sure if you talk to techno and tell him how you feel he’ll stop. I mean he still cares about you much more then some stupid war.”

“Does he? I don’t even know anymore.”

“Of course he does! And there’s Tubbo, he cares about you too!”

“...”

“Come on tommy, let's go back to L’manberg.”

“... okay”

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments, plz im so so lonely


End file.
